


On His Hands and Knees

by SushiOwl



Series: D/Hal [7]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Pegging, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt by yurblecryingalonewithcomicbooks on Tumblr.<br/>Carol gets Hal into a submissive pose or two and works him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Hands and Knees

It wasn't a common occurrence that Hal was punctual for their dates, and Carol was used to that. She was actually suspicious when he arrived at seven on the dot to pick her up. Hell, she wasn't even ready yet. She answered the door in a robe with her hair done up in a towel, and she blinked at him because she had honestly expected someone else. "Oh, you're here," she said, and he smiled sweetly at her, so she stepped back and allowed him into the apartment. "Give me a few minutes, okay?"

She turned away from him, though she caught the predatory way he looked at her, before she walked through her bedroom into her bathroom, pulling the towel off her head and picking up the hair dryer. The high whooshing noise didn't completely cover up the sound of her bedroom door opening, and she smiled a private smile because she knew he had come in. He was hoping that, due to her state of undress, they could do something else before or instead of going out to dinner. She ignored him, closing her eyes and bending over to blow the hot air through her long black hair. 

She didn't jump when she felt the hands on her hips, though she did turn off the hair dryer and stand up fully again, whipping her almost dry hair back. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her, and she looked up over her shoulder at him. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him lightly, setting her hands on his arms. 

"Seducing you," he said with that classically handsome smile of his, the one he charmed everyone with, and she managed not to roll her eyes. 

"You don't say," she said, turning in his arms and bringing her hand up to toy with his shirt collar. He was wearing a nice jacket but no tie, but that wasn't a surprise. He hated ties. "And not even after dinner too. Tsk." She put her hands against his chest and pushed, and he stumbled into the bedroom. She followed, pushing him again until he landed on the bed. She climbed up into his lap, leaning over him and pressing their lips together. Her fluffy, un-brushed hair made a curtain around their heads, putting them into a private darkness as their lips slid together. She nipped his tongue when he pressed it out to try to lick into her mouth, and he grunted at the sharp pain, though he didn't try to retreat. She sucked on his tongue, and he moaned softly, his hands sliding up her thighs. 

She stopped his hands and pressed his wrists to the bed beside his head, shaking her head at him as she sat up again. "Stay," she told him, and she smiled when he smiled and nodded. He loved when she was in charge more that anything they did. She undid the buttons of his dress shirt, pushing the flaps of it and his jacket to the side to reveal the expanse of his chest. She ran her hands up from his stomach to his nipples, thumbing them and smiling all the wider when he let out a gasp of breath. When she dragged her nails down his chest, he arched against her, letting out a little noise.

Her hands went to his belt, undoing up and whipping it out of the belt loops. She urged his hands up over his head, looping the belt around his wrists and pulling the length of it through the belt hook. "Okay?" she asked him, hoping it wasn't too tight or digging into him painfully. 

"Really okay," he told her as he flexed his fingers and blushed up at her. He was so pretty like that.

She pulled down his fly and started tugging off his pants and underwear as he toed off his shoes. She tossed them away and sat back down over his thighs, undoing the belt of her robe and opening it to reveal her own nudity. He groaned when he saw her, and she maneuvered so she was sitting on his hardening cock, massaging her folds over it without letting him enter her. She arched and rolled his head from side to side, and she gasped softly every time the head of his cock brushed her clit. She stopped the movements when he started rocking up against her. She liked having him helpless like this. He was completely at her mercy.

"Roll over, Flyboy," she told him, getting off of him, and he did as told, pressing his face into his bicep to watch her. She grabbed his hips and urged him up onto his knees. He lifted up onto his elbows too, eager for what she was going to do to him. She smiled at his and raked her nails down his back, causing him to moan softly. And when she gave his butt a sharp smack, he gasped. 

She stepped off the bed to open her dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube, a harness of black straps and a smaller sized dildo. They had only toyed with penetrating him a couple times, so she didn't want to overwhelm him just yet. Besides, by the way his eyes widened a little at the sight of it, she knew that he would need some working up to the bigger sizes. He was so cute. 

She got back onto the bed behind him, strapping on the harness and getting the pale green dildo in place, before she oozed some of the thick lube onto the tips of her fingers. He shivered as she spread his cheeks and swiped her slick fingers over his ring of muscle, spreading his legs more to help. She gave him an appreciative little slap on the thigh, and he gasped with a laugh. She used that to press a finger inside of him, and he moaned, dropping his head. She wriggled the finger inside of him, before she pressed the other inside and spread them, inciting a moan from his lips. She curled her fingers and searched inside of him, and she knew she found it when he arched and moaned low and meaningful.

She smiled as she teased that place inside of him until her was rocking back into her fingers, and she lifted her hand to give him a sharp smack that made him jerk partly away again. It didn't take long until they had a rhythm going, one that left him panting, and when she felt him start to tense up, she removed her fingers. She grabbed his thick hair and arched him back, and he cried out softly as she bit his neck. "Not yet, Hal, not until I say. You know the rules. Don't disappoint me."

"Sorry," he croaked, before he swallowed and tried again. "I'm sorry, Carol."

"We'll see," she told him, dropping his to the bed again and positioning herself behind him, on one knee with the other foot pressed against the bed for leverage. She slicked the dildo up, before she grabbed his hips and pulled him back onto it. He gasped at the stretching, before he moaned as she spanked him again. She kept a firm grasp on one of his hips, making him smack his back end against her as her other hand flew across his cheeks, leaving marks that kept getting redder and redder. 

He moaned hard and fast, urging them into a quicker rhythm that she allowed, liking the way he worked himself over her dildo and how his skin was bruising lightly in places. He jerked with a cry when she spanked his tail bone, and she chuckled at the response, because it was cute. She loved having this power over him, being the one doing the thrusting for once. Not the he was ever really in control around her anyway. She felt the dildo bumping against his inner walls, and she knew by his sounds that she was hitting that spot inside of him just perfectly. He would come soon if she kept up.

Suddenly she pulled out of him entirely, and he whined, trying to chase her, but she moved away and pushed his hip so he would roll over again. She was panting, wriggling with need, and she loved the sight of it. She pulled off the harness, unhooking the dildo, and she moved up his body to turn so she was facing his cock and put her folds over his face. He grabbed her hip with his bound hands and licked up against her like he was hungry for it, for her. She leaned over him, pulling his legs wide and pushing the dildo into him again. She drove it into him fast, over and over, as she rocked her hips down against his face.

He moaned against her, and she moaned back in answer. He had such a clever, fast tongue. She almost wanted to make this last longer, but she was so worked up from watching him writhe under here attentions that she didn't know if she could. She grabbed onto his cock with her other hand, fisting it hard and quick. He cried out against her, arching up, and she could see that his ball were pulled tight against him. He was so ready. But he was waiting for her word like a good boy. 

She grinned, closing her eyes and focusing on her own pleasure as she continued to move her hands. She felt that familiar rolling low in her stomach, and her mouth dropped open. "Ah, right there, yes, I'm going to--now, Hal! Now!" She arched with a high groan as orgasm crashed down on her, and she felt him pulse in her hand and heat hit her stomach.

She moved off of him and collapsed on her back, closing her eyes and trying to get control of her breathing. She felt the fabric of her robe rub across her stomach, and Hal apologized for hitting her with his come. "I don't even care," she told him with a giggle. Eventually she would care that he used her robe to clean it up.

They didn't go to dinner, but they did later argue over what pizza toppings to get.


End file.
